gtafandomcom-20200222-history
The Tow Job
Find the Koreans' Stop the Scare the off. Get to the side of the Get in the Get the police interested in the car. Get a 2 star wanted level. Leave the car outside the }} The Tow Job is the first mission in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, given to protagonist Huang Lee by Personal Investigator Wade Heston from the Industrial district of Bohan, Liberty City. Mission Mission Brief Wade wants some Korean gang banger in jail. His car is being towed. He wants Huang to steal the car and then cause some carnage. After that he wants Huang to park it outside the police station and run off, then the Korean can be framed for the crime. Walkthrough Make sure having plenty of SMG ammo and a few Molotov Cocktails. First off take the nearby car and drive to the destination. A Recovery (flatbed Tow Truck) with the Korean's car on the back will be seen soon. Thrown the molotov and then shoot the tow truck until the driver runs out, or it is also possible to ram it, making it oblivion but its easier just to shoot, or simply jack the car after getting front of the truck with a right distance. Waste the driver if necessary. Then go to the indicated position on the side of the truck and play a minigame where Huang must turn the winch to lower the vehicle. Once it is lowered get in the vehicle, the player now needs to get a two star wanted level. Throw some molotovs at cars, pedestrians and anything that moves to get a two star wanted level. Once it has been obtained simply head to the police station (but do not destroy the vehicle) and park it outside. Then the mission will be completed. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Find the [[Hellenbach|'Koreans' car']]. *Stop the [[Recovery|'truck']]. *Scare the truck driver off. *Get in the truck, you need more room to detach the car. *Give yourself enough room to detach the car. *Get in the car. *Get the police interested in the car. *Get a [[Wanted Level in GTA Chinatown Wars|'2-star wanted level']]. *Leave the car outside the police station. Reward There is no monetery reward for this mission. However the next mission, The Tail Bagging the Dogs, is unlocked. Trivia *The mission name is a play on the sexual act of a blowjob. *The Hellenbach will lock itself after completing the mission. (Confirmed on mobile version) Mission Replay Description "Heston's full of shit. Seriously. He's convinced the Midtown Gangsters stole Yu Jian, and he wants to get their attention. He planted drugs in one of their cars, and got me to make sure the cops found it. The sooner this loser forgets about me the better." Gallery IMG_1656.PNG|The Tow Job Walkthrough TheTowJob-GTACW-SS0.jpg|Heston sends a e-mail to Huang telling him to meet him at his place in Industrial. TheTowJob-GTACW-SS1.jpg|Arriving at Heston's place. TheTowJob-GTACW-SS2.jpg|Heston reveals that the Midtown Gangsters have the Yu Jian. TheTowJob-GTACW-SS3.jpg|They stole the sword to upset Hsin. TheTowJob-GTACW-SS4.jpg|And in order to upset the Midtown Gangsters right back, Heston managed to plant drugs in one of their stash cars. TheTowJob-GTACW-SS5.jpg|Heston tells Huang to make sure the police busts that car. TheTowJob-GTACW-SS6.jpg|Leaving the warehouse. TheTowJob-GTACW-SS7.jpg|Huang locates the Korean's car in a tow truck. TheTowJob-GTACW-SS8.jpg|Hijacking the tow truck. TheTowJob-GTACW-SS9.jpg|Releasing the car from the tow truck. TheTowJob-GTACW-SS10.jpg|Getting police attention. TheTowJob-GTACW-SS11.jpg|Leaving the car in the police station. TheTowJob-GTACW-SS12.jpg|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs Navigation }} de:The Tow Job es:The Tow Job pl:The Tow Job ru:The Tow Job Category:Missions in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Missions